


it's cold outside (mind if i move in closer?)

by zenzenzence



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 02, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzenzence/pseuds/zenzenzence
Summary: rayla x callum. cuddling for warmth on a cold night.(think of my lifelong sorrow if you got pneumonia and died)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	it's cold outside (mind if i move in closer?)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted back in June on my Tumblr, figured I should post it here too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_This was Callum’s idea_ , Rayla told herself as the weight of his arms settled against her torso, the soft glow of their small campfire offering minimal warmth or light against the cold breeze, his red scarf, folded, acting as a pillow against the rocks of the cave they’d found themselves in.

 _This was Callum’s idea_ , Rayla told herself as she gradually leaned further into his embrace, seeking more than just his body heat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest — _Callum, you need to breathe!_ — feeling his breath against her neck, and feeling a soft blush on her cheeks that finally lured her to sleep with the ghost of a smile.

 _This was a stupid idea_ , Callum told himself, tightening his arms around his dearest friend as she finally drifted off, his face enflamed, heart pounding, fingers fidgeting, eyes shining, as it finally struck him after months of traveling together just _how much_ he had fallen in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
